The Last Fantasy
by DxInsider
Summary: This is the last Book of my Trilgoy. There is Yaoi in it. S&S, K&L. And something werid happens to Squall.
1. Prologue

Words from the Author- This is Part 3 of Sorceress Jennifer's _Fantasy_ Series. If you're lost, or you don't understand what's going on, read My Final Fantasy and Another Fantasy. Enjoy!

The Last Fantasy

Prologue

By: DxInsider

**buzz**

"mmm"

**buzz**

"mmm"

**buzz**

**growls**

****BOOM****

Even after these past few years, I still wasn't a morning person.  

I hadn't aged since I'd left the FF8 world.  Perhaps it was because I was still a sorceress. I currently lived in a big, red brick house up on top of a forest-covered hill, and nobody ever came up to see me – all of the local kids thought I was a witch.  

Boy, were they off.  A sorceress is nothing like a witch. 

I waved my hand and the curtains parted, bringing in the warm sunshine. Sighing, I got out of bed still wearing my black silk nightgown, grabbed my robe, and went down to my kitchen. Although small, the kitchen was pleasant, with a 16th century-type décor: cherry-red wooden cabinets and white glass counter tops. I put my blue teakettle on the stove and set my flower teacup on the counter.

[Another day in my boring life. (silence) God, I got to stop talking to myself. It's not like anyone's listening.  It's been years since I've had the GF's in my head, but sometimes, I feel like…ARGH, STOP IT ALREADY!]

**doorbell rings**

[Now who is that?]

Leaving the kettle on to boil, I went to my door -- solid black oak that opened easily nevertheless, letting a gentle breeze blow through the doorway.  I could smell it before I saw it; there, on my stoop was a flaming brown paper bag of dog crap. The boys that put the bag on my step were hiding behind some of my trees, snickering. 

'You want to play with fire," I thought angrily as I stared at them.  "We'll play with fire."

"Fire!" I commanded.

**screams**

The three little snots weren't laughing anymore…  They came out screaming from behind the trees, with their butts on fire.

**laughing** 

"Don't mess with a sorceress, boys."


	2. Chapter 1

The Last Fantasy

Chapter 1

By: DxInsider

After the little 'incident' with the boys (which happens every day, by the way), I started my daily house cleaning. My house was an old 2-story brick house – pleasant to live in, but dusty. Each of the rooms had red walls and rich purple rugs. The furniture in the rooms was all black leather and cherry wood, comfortable and warm to the touch. By the time the house was clean, it was time for lunch, and the kitchen was soon engulfed in the sweet smell of green tea and freshly tossed salad. When lunch was done, I set out to work in the garden. 

My garden was planted with 2 types of flowers: my favorites, blue roses, and my family's traditional favorite, white lilies. It was a great day to be outside.  The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and even though it was hotter then Hell, I was able to use a Water spell to keep my plants alive. The cherry tree was in full bloom; the petals of the beautiful, sweet-scented blossoms fluttered in the wind…  

It was just another normal, boring day.  Or so I thought.

"Excuse me, we are looking for a Miss Jennifer Loire."

Two police officers came walking into my garden, uninvited, and stepped on one of my white lilies. I looked at them carefully.  The one on the right had short brown hair and green eyes.  The other one had short red hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Jennifer Loire," I said, and led the cops over to my patio.  We took our seats. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"We got some complaints about you," one of them replied crossly.

"Complaints?"

"Yes," said the other. "A few of the neighborhood children said that you set them on fire."

"Well, officer, those kids did put a flaming paper bag of dog crap on my front step --which they do _every_ _day,_ I might add-- and I yelled at them for doing it, but I never set them on fire." I stared into the cop's eyes, making him fidget under my gaze. "My dear officer, there is no way I could've done it. I was never anywhere near them.  They were standing behind a tree on my property.  I stood on my doorstep the entire time.  You, my dear officers, have been chasing nothing but a child's fairy tale, even though those _children_ have yet to be disciplined for constantly trespassing and vandalizing my property.  Good day to you both."

"Um... yes, good day. Sorry to have bothered you, Miss Loire."

My eyes burned into the back of their heads as they left, making them walk faster to their car.  As their car drove away, my teacup exploded and bubbled until it was just a pool of melted glass.

[What assholes these cops are. They don't know crap about anything. All they are good for is being fat and eating donuts. And another thing...]

????- [If you don't like this world, go home.]

"WHAT THE FUCK!!"

I turned around 5 times, trying to find that voice, then stopped when it occurred to me that the voice had come from my head. By closing my eyes, I could see bright, rainbow colors taking on the form of my first GF -- Guardian Force Eden.

[EDEN!! What are you doing here? How did you get back inside my head?]

Eden- [I never left. I've been inside your head for these few years. I couldn't let you go back alone.]

[And you didn't speak up?]

Eden- [Would you be happy if I did from now on?]

A nod.

Eden- [Good. Now, let's get _home.]_

[Home?]

Eden- [Yes. Home to Balamb Garden.]

Suddenly, I'd never wanted anything in my life so much as to go back to Garden and see my family.  Why hadn't I seen it before?  I belonged there.  Despite my misguided allegiance to this world, my guilt, the feeling that I owed this world something…or maybe that this world owed me and could give me unimaginable wealth and power, I didn't belong and I never would.   In a matter of a few hours, I managed to get rid of all the items in my house.  Now it was empty, except for two suitcases.

Eden- [Ready to go?]

[Ready, willing and able. It's been years here, but if I'm right, it's only been a few days there.]

I took out the bracelet, its green stone giving off a gentle glow, and placed it around my wrist. [I think it knows we are going back.] 

I heard the loud sirens and cars screeching to a stop right outside my house just before I was about to press the gem. I looked out the window to see hundreds of police cars and a S.W.A.T team across the lawn.  They were all stepping on my flowers.

"Jennifer Laux, we know you are in there, so come out with your hands up!"

[I guess they remember me from last time. **growls** I had been trying to be nice to those Jackasses!!! No More Miss Nice Sorceress!!!] I walked out the door with my suitcases in hand, and stood on my porch.

"Drop the cases and put your hands in the air!!"

[Eden, you want to take out these assholes for me?]

Eden- [I will do anything you command.]

"ETERNAL BREATH!!!"

It'd been awhile, but I'd never forgotten what it felt like to summon Eden. I was suddenly lighter then air, while rainbow colors flew everywhere. The cops began to fire at Eden, but it was to late; Eden's attack destroyed everything.  Even my house was gone.

[Eden, my old friend, you still got it.]

Eden- [Thank you, Sorceress.]

[Let's go home.]

I pushed the green gem on my bracelet, grinning as it turned red…and then I was gone.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

{This song is "My Sacrifice" by Creed}

The Last Fantasy

Chapter 2

By: DxInsider

When the white light had gone, and the sound of birds could be heard, my eyes opened. There I stood, surrounded by large black rocks; I was in a stone circle.  A single black stone stood in the middle.

"The Singing Stones," I exclaimed.  Even as I said this, the winds began to pick up and the ground started to shake.

[Eden, what's going on?]

Eden- [You will see.]

Pretty soon, balls of colored light appeared in the air, whizzing toward me from all directions.  A large, golden bird ran toward me on the ground.

GFs- [SORCERESS!! You came back!!!]

The balls of light flew into my head, while Boko headbutted me. I couldn't help laughing.  Inside my mind, I could see Alexander going to Eden and kissing her deeply, the other GF's hooting and laughing with glee. Boko chirped, feeling happy knowing I was back.  Suddenly, Boko moved out of the way and the GFs went quiet.

A man with long, black hair blowing in the wind made his way to me. His black eyes burned with silver stars. He was taller then I, and slender, his skin as white as snow. The man wore a tight black t-shirt with black leather pants, and black boots. Slowly, he flashed his perfect, white, sharp teeth in a grin.

Hello my friend we meet again_  
It's been a while _

where should we begin... feels like forever_  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember_

"Griever." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at my lover/knight.  I had missed him most of all -- the man I loved with all my heart.

When you are with me_  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice_

Without thinking, I ran to him, hugging him to me tightly. He also held me close, lifting my chin up to gaze into my eyes.  He was as beautiful as the day I'd left.

We've seen our shares of ups and downs_  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there_

Griever gently removed the bracelet from my wrist.  He held my gaze while he destroyed it, crushing it with his bare hands -- I didn't stop him. What was left of the bracelet fell to the ground as so much powder, forgotten.

When you are with me_  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice_

He pulled my chin up, so that our lips were barely touching, all the while looking deeply into my tear-filled eyes.

I just want to say hello again

Then we kissed. It'd been too long, I thought as his lips moved against mine.  And then I didn't think at all.

After what seems like hours, we stopped our kiss, still looking right into each other's eyes. Griever wiped my tears away, smiling.

Griever- [You are even more beautiful then before.]

"I guess I age just like everyone else here in this world. I still look the same.  But," I gently touched Griever's face, feeling all the love and power he had inside him, "it feels good to be with you again."

Diablos- [Hey, what about us?]

Carbuncle- [Yeah, didn't you miss us?]

"Yes, I missed you all. I promise I will never, ever do that again."

Griever- [Good. Your family is waiting for you. Two of them are here in Winhill.]

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

Boko- [Seifer & Squall. They are spending their honeymoon at the house Laguna stayed in, years ago.]

I grinned.  "Well, then we have to see them first."

I turned to put my suitcases onto Boko, but Griever had beat me to it; the cases were tied down on Boko's back.

"You always know what to do, my Lion."

Griever- [Of course. Anything for my love.]

We kissed one more time and made a promise to meet each other in bed tonight. He helped me onto Boko's back, and then we were off to Winhill; Griever faded out. When Boko got to where my brothers were staying, I hopped off and ordered Boko to disappear until I needed him again. 

With a smile I knocked on the door.  Seifer answered it, wearing only a pair of black boxers.

'What a body!' I thought to myself. 'But Griever's is still better.'

Shiva- [Don't let Seifer hear you say that.]

"Hey, Seifer, nice bod. Is Squall up, or did you fuck him so hard that he's going to be out until the next Ice Age?"


	4. Chapter 3

The Last Fantasy

Chapter 3

By: DxInsider

Seifer's eyes went wide and his bottom jaw dropped to the ground. Before I knew what was happening, he had dragged me into the house, screaming.   
Then from out of nowhere, someone not wearing a shirt darted over, pulling me into a tight group hug (_Seifer hugged too_). Squall -the someone not wearing a shirt- was hugging me and crying. 

While I was stuck between two very sexy guys just wearing boxers, I would   
have enjoyed it more if I could breathe!

"Guys, I can't breathe! AIR!!!"

My brothers let go so I could breathe again, but it didn't last long; Squall quickly hugged me again.

"Squall, I love you too, but could you stop hugging me?"

"It's just... I missed you," Squall admitted with a squeeze. "I'm so sorry that I made you go through that experiment."

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Now why don't you two get dressed, and I'll tell you what's been going on in my life." The boys went upstairs to dress, while I sat at the table waiting.

[I'm thinking about going to see Daddy in Esthar.]

Siren- [He's probably been worried about you.]

[I bet he has.]

"Hey, Jen? Can I ask you something?" Seifer came downstairs wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and sat next to me.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, giving him a smile.

Seifer flushed slightly. "Ok, I'll get right to the point. I want you to use your powers to get Squall pregnant." My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged -- rather like this: O_O

Diablos- [WHAT!?]

Carbuncle- [Can a boy have a baby?]

I stared at him. "Um... why can't you adopt a baby?"

"Well, we could," Seifer sighed, "but we want one of our own and..." Seifer paused, laughing evilly. "I think it would be funny to see him pregent."

"You have one weird mind, Seifer, but I'll do it." I concentrated a moment, and a small bottle appeared in front of Seifer.

"There you go. I think you have to put it in something and make him drink   
it."

Seifer looked positively devilish, a truly evil grin on his face. He took the bottle, pouring it into a cup and filling it with coffee. 

"Hello?" Squall thumped down the stairs, wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. 

"Here, Squall." Seifer handed him the cup. "Drink up." 

Shooting Seifer a strange look, Squall drank, not knowing what was inside. Then the boys sat down and I told them what had happened the few days that I'd been gone. Seifer laughed his ass off when I explained what I did to those brats; Squall just gave me a smile.

"Ha, I wish I was there to see that," Seifer chuckled. "You burned their asses? **LOL**"

"Well, they deserved it." I looked at the clock on the wall showed that it   
was 6:00 pm. "Listen guys, it's been great seeing you, but I better get going."

"Where are you going?" Squall stood up, looking scared that I was going to walk out of his life again.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Squall. I'm just going to Esthar to see Daddy. Then I'm going back to the Garden."

Squall gave me that smile again, pulling me into a hug and giving me a kiss; Seifer did the same. Then we went outside, and I called for Boko. "BYE!" I yelled during take-off. As I flew through the air, I saw Seifer carrying Squall up to bed.

[It looks like their baby is going to be on the way soon... Poor Squall, he _  
is going to kill Seifer when he finds out_.]

I laughed, and then grinned to myself. 

Next stop, Esthar!


End file.
